kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Check Mate
|classification = Akugyo Chojin > Seigi Chojin |chojin_kyodo = 1,210,000 Power |trademark_technique(s) = Chess Piece Change, Stallion Style Honorable Driver, Black Neigh of Centaurus |trainer(s) = Sunshine |japanese_voice = Koichi Tochika |other_voices = Wayne Grayson |anime = Anime Episode 13 (First Appearance) |manga = Manga Chapter 20 (First Appearance) }} is a character from Yudetamago's manga and anime series Kinnikuman Nisei (Ultimate Muscle). 'About' Checkmate is trained by Sunshine, in which he is expected to take revenge on the New Generations. He is impervious to pain, but can still be injured and harmed, and has the ability to change form according to button presses on his chess-piece shoulder-pads. He can take the form of a castle or the form of a horse (rook and knight respectively). After being defeated by Mantaro, he becomes a Seigi Chojin. It as at this point that he becomes a supporting character in the anime, where he often appears as comic relief or providing commentary for matches. : 'Story' [[Kinnikuman Nisei|'Kinnikuman Nisei']] d.M.p Arc Check Mate was just a homeless child on the streets, when he happened to run into veteran devil chojin Sunshine, who saw potential in him and decided to train him to become a perfect chojin. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 25 Sunshine used gruelling techniques to teach the boy not to feel any pain of any kind, and forget words like failure or defeat. After the battle with Rex King, Terry the Kid was in no condition to take on Check Mate. Sunshine infuses Checkmate with his essence, giving him strength to fight instead of Rex King. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 19 Mantaro is set to battle Checkmate in the next round, but decides against this out of fear, until the popularity polls are released and Checkmate outranks Mantaro. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 20 This reinvigorates Mantaro fight. In the match's early moments, Mantaro appears to be in control as he unleashes a barrage of nonstop attacks on the barely-resisting Check Mate. It is when he applies a newly invented hold, that Checkmate reveals his attacks are ineffective, as he is impervious to pain. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 22 Check Mate proceeds to dislocate own joints to escape Mantaro's submission hold. He proceeds to dominate the match, often damaging Mantaro while Sunshine cheers and supports him from the ringside. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 22-24 After Checkmate sees that Mantaro is of little threat, he turns against Sunshine and prepares to murder Mantaro even when Sunshine expresses horror at this turn of events (still abiding by an old honour code). A young child runs up and starts to attack Checkmate, at which point Sunshine intervenes to save the child - Checkmate proceeds to attack Sunshine. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 25 The crowd grows rowdy in their disapproval of Checkmate's actions, but Checkmate is indifferent to their protests due to a lack of emotion. Mantaro intervenes to protect Sunshine. True to Sunshine's previous warnings, even though Check Mate could not feel Mantaro's attacks and holds, they were still taking a toll on his body. As a result, his knee spasms from the damage it had taken. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 26 Check Mate activates all three of his heads, which exerts enough force that it could kill an opponent due to his sheer strength and weight, and continues to put Mantaro in a High Horse Driver hold in an attempt to finish him. Mantaro breaks free of the attack when the crowd cheers for him, attacking Checkmate's injured patella until it explodes with blood. Mantaro escapes to perform his own Kinniku Buster, which knocks-out Check Mate and wins him the match. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 27 Sunshine refuses to allow anyone to touch the injured and defeated Checkmate, but proceeds to carry him out of the ring with a promise to train him to be stronger. Kajiba no Kuso Djikara Arc Checkmate makes his first appearance in the west entrance of the stadium. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 86 His presence intimidates Mantaro Kinniku, but Mince offers him a seat beside him and states Checkmate is no threat, and - when Fork the Giant attempts to attack Mantaro outside the ring - comes to Mantaro's defence and blocks an attack. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 87 Checkmate claims to be neutral, and is merely stopping an illegal move, before he admits that his defeat at Mantaro's hands changed him; he desires a good fight over hatred and victory. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 88 Checkmate follows Mantaro to his next match, which is located in Kyoto. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 90 He changes into street clothes and blushes at some geisha, before it is revealed Mantaro is too weak from his match to fight in the next round. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 91 He watches the Hanzo vs. The Ninja match alongside Mantaro. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 92-95 After Mantaro wins against Fork the Giant and Hanzo, Checkmate joins his teammates to relax and sing karaoke, before they watch a staged fight for entertainment. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 104 Checkmate intervenes when Bone Cold disturbs the match, and saves the life of Mince from assassination. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 106 Choujin Olympics: The Resurrection Checkmate is paired with a person named Shinya, who - being unfit - worries that they are holding Checkmate back and preventing him from winning, and it is revealed Checkmate picked them for being his biggest fan and believes in their inner strength. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 137 Mr. Gacha then attacks them, but Checkmate turns into knight-form and evades the attacks. This accidentally adds further damage to Shinya. To protect Shinya, he cuts the ties that bind them and allows himself to be disqualified, and carries Shinya to safety. Demon Seed Arc After Mantaro's loss to Kevin Mask, Check Mate, Kid, Seiuchin, and Gazelleman try to cheer him up. He and Gazelleman later sit at ringside for Kevin Mask's and Scarface's fight with Ashuraman and Voltman. He also joins forces with Jade to help Kevin train for his match against Voltman. Ultimate Chojin Tag Tournament Checkmate is first seen training alongside Ilioukhine. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 1 Two Time Chojin - named Thunder and Lightning - arrive to disrupt their training, only to leave immediately into a past timeline. He later attends an awards ceremony, at which point Kevin Mask starts to disappear from existence, and it is revealed this is due directly to the Time Chojin killing Robin Mask in the past. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 5 A seminar takes place, where Checkmate learns he must help in building a time-ship, so that he may go back in time and defeat the Time Chojin in order to save Kevin Mask and the present timeline. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 7 He is one of the chojin - in Group 2 - to go to Fujiyama, in order to retrieve the spherical section of the Fujiyama TV headquarters for the cockpit of the ship, and later he uses his Stallion Honourable Driver to help build the ship. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 8 When it is time to board the ship, he is the fifth person to volunteer to go to the past. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 9 On the day of departure, he brings an abundant amount of protein pills and drinks. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 10 On the ship, he is placed in charge of the air-conditioning unit. Checkmate dives out from the ship with the Time Warp 8 to save Robin Mask. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 12-13 When Alisa Mackintosh is accidentally injured in place of Robin, her life is at risk and the original generation believe that the New Generation as in league with the Time Chojin. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 13-15 Checkmate attempts to use his mobile phone, only to be attacked by Terryman. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 15 Harabote Muscle announces a new tournament to settle matters: the Ultimate Chojin Tag Tournament. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 16 Checkmate pleads with Seiuchin to train and participate in the tournament, and Checkmate attempts to team up with Seiuchin, but Seiuchin refuses. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 21 After Mantaro shows ingratitude to Seiuchin, Seiuchin chooses Neptuneman as a partner and leaves. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 21-23 Checkmate follows them and witnesses Seiuchin's beastly transformation. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 28 He overhears Neptuneman talks about a Perfect Chojin Revival, which leads Checkmate to attack with his Black Neigh of Centaurus. Neptuneman proves too powerful and Checkmate is defeated with a Cross Bomber so powerful that the skin of his face is removed. Checkmate lies unconscious on the cave floor. Neptuneman and Seiuchin carry Checkmate in a coffin, during the Opening Ceremony for the tournament. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 32 They reveal Checkmate's face has been added to Neptuneman's collection, and Chekmate - still alive - warns them the New Generation of Seiuchin's transformation, before he is taken away by paramedics. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 33 (More to Come) Recently, a shadowy figure with boots and a cape similar to Check Mate's was seen boarding a bus heading for the tournament. [[Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~|'Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~']] When Kinniku Mantaro and Terry the Kid head to DMp headquarters, in order to rescue Meat Alexandria, they find that the final - and third - opponent that they must face is Checkmate. He hides behind a door styled after a chessboard, and inside is a room with a ring also styled after a chessboard. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 10 Sunshine hides in a far corner, where he states that he will only return Meat if they can defeat Checkmate. Checkmate proceeds to burst forth from Checkmate's body, and he lands within the ring, where he challenges Mantaro to a fight. Mantaro dons his body with shogi pieces, before - after seeing how Kid is still hurt - jumping into the ring to be the one who shall fight Checkmate. Mantaro attacks him with a Drop Kick. Checkmate counters by changing into his Rook Form, which stops Mantaro's attacks from taking effect. Checkmate changes into his Knight Form and uses an Honorable Stallion Style Drop. He flashes back to his rough and abusive upbringing by Sunshine, and is overwhelmed by Sunshine's sudden praise in regards to his gaining an advantage over Mantaro. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 11 When Mantaro starts to take back the advantage, Checkmate combines all three of his forms, and uses a Human Desk Bomb Drop. Mantaro summons his Friendship Power and shoves a Shogi piece inside Checkmate, which renders him immobile as it turns him into wood. Mantaro then wins with a Kinniku Buster. Sunshine tends to Checkmate, but Checkmate - hearing how the dMp plan to renege on their deal, realises the power of Friendship, and uses his Knight Form to rescue Meat from certain death. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 12 Sunshine, however, to save Checkmate, allows himself to get the blow of a falling spike that rams through his chest. Sunshine self-destructs the dMp headquarters, but his love for Checkmate commands him to flee with the others, and he stays behind to die along with the other Evil Chojin. Checkmate follows the others to the crater of the mountain, where Qilinman and Shimao have set up a second tournament for the Justice Chojin. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 13 Check Mate - to prove his worth as a Justice Chojin - challenges Captain Macko. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 14 Checkmate lands on the ring atop the 'boiled egg' portion of the oden, on the second story, and Captain Macko reveals his true identity by removing his disguise. Checkmate climbs the top corner and use a Flying Body Attack, but Captain Macko counters with his Whale Mouth. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 15 Checkmate struggles to break free, and so he uses his Chess-Piece Change to change into his Knight Form. He attacks Captain Macko with a Gallop Kick. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 16 He throws Captain Macko into a Reverse Full Nelson, before attempting an Honorable Stallion-Style Drop, and Captain Macko stops this with a Macko Water-Spout Pillar. This reverses the pressure, allowing him to use a Deep-Fried Fish-Drop. Checkmate vomits up blood. He riles up Captain Macko, before changing into his Rook form. Checkmate angles his legs upward, so that - as Captain Macko - attempts a Deep-Fried Fish-Drop again, it turns his leg-movement into the counter of a Drop Kick. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 17 Captain Macko breaks out with a Whale Twister, which forces Checkmate to change back into a King Piece, and Captain Macko stomps continuously on him, while saying he can come back to the d.M.p, if he apologises to their leaders. On the whale body of Captain Macko, a black liquid starts to leak out. Checkmate realises this is whale oil, and clashes his bracers together, which creates a spark that ignites the oil that's leaking onto the mat. This ignites Captain Macko, and Checkmate - while his body is aflame - is able to take him into a Reverse Full Nelson. Checkmate then uses his finishing move: King-Style Brilliant Throw. This smashes Captain Macko into the corner-post of the ring. He follows with a double-arm suplex. This knocks Captain Macko out, but this also results in Checkmate fainting in turn. The match ends with a double-knockout. (More to Come) Techniques *' ・チェンジ}}': A special power which allows Checkmate to use the two chess pieces on his shoulders to alter his form and power. :♚ King ( ) Checkmate's normal human form, the form most seen. :♞ Knight ( ): Used by pushing a button on the Knight piece on his left shoulder, it causes the piece to replace Checkmate's head and and his lower body to turn into that of a horse, making him a sort of Centaur. in this form, he is able to move much quicker and use all four of his horse feet for more powerful kicks :♜ Rook ( ): Used by pushing a button on the Rook piece on his right shoulder, it causes the piece to replace Checkmate's head and his entire body turns to solid stone, making him harder to damage and allowing him to use the stone body to inflict more damage during attacks. * Grand Slam (グランドスラム): Checkmate's ultimate move, used by pushing both the Knight and Rook buttons at the same time, it causes his face to turn to a face with King crowned with rook's to part on the left half, and Knight on the right half, his lower body becomes that of a horse like in his Knight form, and his body gains the stone properties of his Rook form, as well as symbols on his body, a simple crown on his lower waist, two horse heads and a much more detailed crown on his chest, and a rook castle on both shoulders. This move allows him to combine his powers such as combining the tactical skill of his King form and the speed of his Knight form with the near indestructible stone body of his Rook form. *'Stallion Style Honorable Driver': (馬式誉れ落とし, Uma-shiki Homare Otoshi): Used in Checkmate's Knight and Grand Slam forms, he grabs an opponents arms, and leaps up, carrying them up in the air, he then throws them upside down, and as their falling, places his front horse feet onto the bottom of the opponent's feet and pushes down, slamming the opponent into the mat while using his speed to increase the speed of the fall and the power of the impact. *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ボディ}}' *'Blood Binding Windows' :Used in the Grand Slam form. Little openings on Checkmate's thighs and chest which trap the ankles and hands of an opponent. Followed up by the Human Desk Bomb Drop. *'Window Blinds' *' ' With his opponent trapped and his front exposed, Checkmate jumps and falls facing the mat, crushing the opponent trapped in front of him. *' ' :A V-Jump technique. Essentially a double under-hook face-buster. 'Career Information' ;Championships *1st Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Choujin Dai Shingeki~ Popularity Contest (6th Place) ;Titles *d.M.p Nightmares No. 2 *Idol Chojin *The 8 Time Warp Chojin ;Nicknames * * ;Win/Loss Record (Singles) *O Gorgeousman (???) *X Mantaro Kinniku (Kinniku Buster) *O Awesomeman (Stallion Style Honorable Driver) Chojin Olympics qualification match *Δ Captain Macko (King Style Brilliant Throw→ Double KO) (V-Jump) ;Win/Loss Record (Tag) *X Hell Expansions (Optical Fibre Cross Bomber) ;Win/Loss Record (Other) *X Mr. Gatcha (Bridge Gatcha-Pon, Three-Legged Race) (with Shinya) 'Gallery' Check 1.png Check 2.png Check 3.png Check 4.png Check Screenshot 2.jpg Check Screenshot.jpg Checkmate.gif|king form Checkmate.jpg Trivia ''' * '''Favourite Food: Gōyā Chanpurū, Yudofu References ' 'Navigation Category:d.M.p Category:New Generation Idol Chojin Category:Time Warp 8 Chojin Category:Characters from Monaco Category:Seigi Chojin Category:Akuma Chojin ja:チェック・メイト